


Baise-Moi

by seraph7



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Anna Karenina - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Depression, Disgrace, Exile, F/M, Family Strife, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Marriages of Convenience, Pining, Pre-Revolutionary Russia, Royal Families, Sibling Bonding, Slash, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph7/pseuds/seraph7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-over with Anna Karenina. Loras is a young cavalry officer who has never forgotten his close friendship with Renly Baratheon, the Tsar's younger brother. When Loras and Alexei Vronsky return from barracks and he is reunited with the dashing prince, things will never be the same for either Loras or his friend Alexei Vronsky. <br/>But are both of them prepared to pay the price demanded by love?</p>
<p>Wildly AU, of course. Inspired by the HBO TV series 'Game of Thrones' and the 2012 film 'Anna Karenina'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Imperial Russia, 1874_

The train from Tver pulled up to the station on a fine June morning. Inside the carriage the cream of Russia’s cavalry milled round excitedly waiting for the train to pull in and their long journey to end. They were all handsome brave boys in finely cut cream double-breasted coats trimmed with shining pewter buttons and peaked hats with a mid blue band and silver trimming. They were a fine and stirring sight as they paraded and preened. The ladies present certainly appreciated the sight.

The platforms were crowded with families eager to welcome them all back home. Wives and mothers, fathers and sons all waiting to see their loved ones again. At the far end of the platform, there was a brass band, playing arrangements of Folk-songs. There was almost a carnival atmosphere amongst the gathered crowd. 

Many of the lads were looking out of the windows eagerly looking for friends and family as exuberant as over excited school-boys. There was a definite end-of school feeling in the air as they all looked forward to getting back to the city and plunging back into Muscovite society.

In the corner of the train three junior officers sat by a window, letting the tumult wash over them as they talked quietly between themselves.  
“Aren’t you glad to be back in civilised quarters again?” asked the eldest man who had his back to the engine. His dark hair was slicked back neatly and he had a fine boned, faintly arrogant air to him.

“If I am honest I wish we’d stayed back in camp, Sasha.” said another who sat opposite him, despondently looking out of the grimy window. He had short curly hair cropped short but still revealing it’s natural curls, big golden-brown eyes the colour of honey in sunlight and skin as fair as a girl. 

“You can’t be serious, Loras. You’re telling you’d pass up the chance of decent food, a proper bath and congenial company?” Sasha wrinkled his nose, as if he couldn’t quite believe what his friend was saying.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s been the most contrary soul all spring, I can barely speak to him.” The third man said. He had a strong resemblance to the first man. In fact if it were guessed that he was Sasha's brother, it would be entirely correct. 

“I’m dreading the whole social whirl. I don’t know if I can do it this summer, really I can’t.” Loras leaned against the pane of the glass, gazing out at the crowd.

“Well no one wants to do it, but it’s what is expected, isn’t it? Don’t worry, it won’t be for long.” 

“That’s easy for you to say, Sasha. You’re already a married man. For us bachelors, vacation might as well be called ‘hunting season’!”

“Never thought that a bad thing.”

Alexei grinned. “I wasn’t complaining! Might spend a little time with Princess Kitty Scherbatskaya. The most delightful girl. So lovely young and unspoiled.”

“Friends with your sister Margaery, isn’t she?” Alexander asked Loras.

“Are you serious about this one?”

Alexei laughed, bright brittle and mocking. The sound was a jarring surprise from that angelic boyish face. “Am I serious about any of them?”

“Alexei-” 

“She’s terribly young and a tad well… idealistic. Are you quite sure that she sees things quite the same way?”

“Come Sasha, don’t nag, I know what I’m doing.”

Sasha looked down his nose in firm disapproval. “I hope you do, Alexei-”

Alexei gave his friend a look as if to say: ‘Older brothers? Aren’t they the worst?”

Loras was inclined to agree with Sasha but he knew better than to get involved in a brotherly dispute. He kept his neutrality.  
Alexei ignored his brother’s foreboding tone, turning to Loras and changing the subject.  
“Perhaps we ought to head out to the country and get some shooting in. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Loras?” 

Loras went up the platform as soon as he left the carriage and collected his trunks, shaking hands and saying goodbye to his comrades. It would be a long three months until he saw them again. He was surprised to find he would miss most of them and the routine of the the barrack life.  
“Goodbye Sasha, Alexei-” he said, embracing them both. He swept low to bow to their beautiful yet rather formidable mother who had come to greet them at the station. She reminded him of a younger Grand-mere Olenna sometimes. Not a woman to be crossed by any means. She seemed to like him though, a fact he was infinitely grateful for.  
“Loras!” she kissed him on both cheeks. “My sweet young rose, still sad?”  
Vronsky hastily guided his friend away from his mother before she started to flirt unmercifully with Loras. “Maman, you’re embarrassing him!”  
“He knows it’s just a bit of fun. You always take things so serious, Aloysha.” He made a face behind his mother which amused Loras.  
She addressed him once more, cupping his face in one still fine pale hand. “You should smile more. You would be perfectly ravishing if you were to smile. No matter. Perhaps some time with your family will be the ideal tonic. Put some of those famous roses back in your cheeks-”  
“I would be very glad if you could call on us while we are on vacation. You know you and your delightful family are always welcome.” The countess said as her servants started to pack away Alexei’s and Sasha’s trunks.  
Even though Loras didn’t feel remotely social he appreciated their friendship and generosity. “Thank you very much. You are all more than kind.”

Loras spotted a curly head ducking and weaving through the crowd. Despite his tiredness and ennui, he couldn’t help being pleased at the sight, his spirits lifting marvellously.

“Loras! Loras, darling!” she ran and leapt into his arms hugging him tightly.

“Maggie, so lovely to see you.” She was wearing a travelling costume in dark green velvet trimmed with gold braid and a small border of soft dark fur round the collar to keep away the chill. She’d shot up in height and blossomed into a fine young lady.

“I can’t believe you’re back from the regiment already. Mama and Garlan are waiting for us in the carriage, but I was desperate to see you.”

“Dearest sister.” He’d missed her so much. Her kind heart and her lightness which chased away all his unhappiness and misery. He smiled, happy to be in her presence at last.

“There it is!” Countess Vronskaya smiled indulgently at him. “The smile that could break a thousand hearts. I knew it was there somewhere.”

“Dear Countess-” Maggie elegantly sank into a curtsy, allowing the brothers to pay their respects to her. “Alexei, Sasha, how lovely to see you all, and how nice of you to be so kind to my dear brother Loras.” She said with her most winsome smile, enjoying their attentions.

Countess Vronskaya raised her from her position, pressing a kiss to both her delicately flushed cheeks. “No trouble at all, dear girl. Your brother is a delight. My boys are very fond of him. I do hope you will not be strangers on the vacation. You and your brother are always welcome to visit us in town or our country estate whenever you please.”

“Thank you, dear Countess. Now if you will excuse us if you please, Mother is dying to see Loras! Au Revoir!-”

“Au Revoir, dear girl.” The countess looking at her fondly before turning to her younger son. “I met the most delightful young lady from St Petersberg in the carriage. First time she’d been away from her young son and family. She missed them terribly. Lovely girl. I think she’s still waiting for a pick-up. Over there!”

 

Loras and his sister headed towards the exit still chattering away. “She seems to like you very much.” Margaery observed rather cheekily as they left to find the Tyrell carriage.

Loras knew the Countess Vronskaya’s reputation for casual amours with handsome young men and felt himself blush deeply, his ears burning with embarrassment. “Maggie!”

Her eyes twinkled with mischief and good spirit. “Just making a suggestion, nothing more. Forget I said anything.”

“Don’t worry, Maggie, I will.” He said. “Where’s father?” Loras looked round for the unmistakable figure of his father.

“Father’s still at the session with the Duma so it’s just Mother, Garlan and I. You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” If he were completely honest, he was kind of relieved by his father’s absence. Not that he didn’t love and respect his father, but they both had a tendency to rub each together up the wrong way. They tended to need the presence of one of the other members of the family to act as a buffer and stop any conflict before it raised it’s head.

“Grand-mere insisted on staying home, of course. She declared it was far too cold to be gallivanting round train stations and her aged bones needed a rest. She’s waiting for us all at home.”

“Is she still in fine form?” Loras asked.

Margaery’s smile edged toward a smirk. “Of course!”

“Are you tired?” Margaery took his arm as they walked, practically skipping by his side in high spirits.

“A little. It was a long journey, and next year might be even worse. They’re thinking of sending us to the Balkans or Tashkent.”

“Tashkent?” Margaery’s eyes opened wide. “So far?”

“I’m on active service. I must go where we are bidden.”

“Well let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” She said a trifle brisk as she dismissed the thought. “Let’s not think of anything so unpleasant, shall we? Not today when I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

Loras hadn’t been back home for a day when his father started making noises about his re-entry back into polite Muscovite society.  
As the family sat down at the table together for dinner that night Mace made an expansive gesture round the room. Loras dreaded it, and his heart sank. He knew only too well what was coming and stuck at the dinner table, hemmed in by familial obligation he was a captive audience to his father.

“So, son have you considered your plans for the summer? Going to make your mark on society and make an alliance to be proud of?”

Loras stared at his fine china plate concentrating on the scrape of the silverware as he ate, feeling trapped under the avid scrutiny of his father. Why must we do this now? Could it not wait one day before you start pressing the point once more? 

“If it’s all the same to you, Father, I would rather not-”

Mace was having none of it and pressed ahead, disregarding his son’s discomfort. “You must be seen in polite society, son. All this living like a hermit and not seeing a soul isn’t good for one. You should be making contacts-”

“I thought that was what I joined the cavalry for?” his voice came out sharper than he meant it to, but the subjected needled him, and his father knew it only too well, which is why he pushed so unmercifully. This was one thing he didn’t enjoy about returning home from Barracks.

“Now, Loras-”

“Father-” he addressed the man with perfect politeness, keeping his temper. His father always did this no matter how he always protested. Mace always felt his lack of true nobility sorely and insisted on plunging the entire family into the social whirl in an effort to be seen as the finest family in Moscow. His ambitions for them knew no bounds, Loras knew that, and he understood it but sometimes his father’s schemes irritated him intensely. 

“You need to be seen!”

“What am I, sir, a prize sow on display?”

His father gritted his teeth at Loras’s annoyed insolence. Loras noticed his fist clench ever so briefly but his blood was up and he didn’t care frankly. 

“-Loras, you may not think these things are important but some day you’ll see that the family depends on these social webs to keep us where we need to be. Friendships and networks; that’s what oils the wheels of society. It’s not something you can opt out of. You were born to a life of wealth and privilege. The least you can do is seek to marry well and maintain the status quo.”

Loras stopped paying attention to his father’s lecture on his responsibilities as a member of the aristocracy. He’d heard this text before and it didn’t get any more compelling with repetition.

“Are you even listening to me, Loras?” 

“Father leave him be, Loras has only just come from barracks! He has all the time in the world to enjoy his summer and see people.” Garlan interceded, soothing ruffled feathers on both sides. He raised his glass for a refill, which was swiftly attended to by the butler.

“All I’m asking is he squires a few princesses round, finds one suitable to marry and extend the line.” Mace blustered. “I’m not asking that much of him?”

Loras objected to that, raising his eyebrows. “Willas and Garlan are perfectly capable-” he started feeling a mite defensive and on edge about the subject. “- Garlan is marrying Arch-Duchess Leonette in a month.”

“I want no chances to be taken. This is important. The family’s survival is at stake. You never know what could happen. Look at your brother Willas-” 

The conversation ground to a halt with an awkward pause. Everyone stared at their plates not willing to meet each other’s eyes. The atmosphere dropped several degrees in temperature, so thick and tense you could have stood a spoon up in it.  
Willas had been only fifteen when the horrific accident at military academy had crippled him permanently. He’d needed several operations to save the knee and leg from amputation, but it was never the same again. Willas was forced to rely upon a cane or a chair on bad days to get around. The chronic pain at the beginning had put paid to his job in Prince Oblonsky’s office as he needed opium to control the pain and suffered agonies when forced to sit in the same place for a long period of time. Even now he was forced to have the knee lanced and drained when it got inflamed and swelled.  
He tended to stay at their southern estate which was temperate all year round and better for his crushed knee. He spent his time breeding the horses and hounds they were famed for and growing roses which were the pride of the province and highly prized for their heavenly fragrance and beauty of their blooms.  
Perhaps it wasn’t a dreadful life but it wasn’t what Mace had hoped for his eldest son and heir, and sometimes he struggled to hide his disappointment.

“There’s nothing wrong with Willas!” Loras said, annoyed by the disparaging way Mace referred to his brother. Considering what had happened to him Willas was remarkably not bitter about his fate. He even kept up a friendly correspondence with Oberyn Martell, the man who he had collided with in the race.  
Loras sometimes wished he could be so selfless. What right do I have to be miserable when Willas struggles every day without complaint? Can you compare a broken heart to a destroyed life and crushed hopes?

“I didn’t say anything was wrong with him. You have to admit ‘tis difficult for him to take his rightful place in society. It’s your obligation to take his place and find a suitable wife.”

“I am still young. I have a career, I want to get ahead in the Cavalry, Sir-”

“That’s by the by.”

“Why, Sir?”

“Loras-” his father started, an edge of warning in his voice.

“I want to get ahead, get promotion, rise up the ranks. I might make Major or General one day. Isn’t that making you just as proud rather than marrying some green girl?”  
“That’s not what I meant! You always wilfully misunderstand what I’m trying to say! The important thing is-” he drew himself up pompously puffing out his chest like an aggravated pouter pigeon.

“Mace, please, we’re just trying to have a peaceful dinner. Loras has just returned from the regiment.” His mother Alerie intervened before the conflict could escalate any further.

“It wasn’t me who started it. I was just saying-”

“Yes, dear, but does it have to be said right now?”

Mace fell silent, quelled by the steel in her voice. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a quiet night for once.” She said in a softer tone of voice, kissing Loras’s cheek as she rose from the table. “Are you all settled in your new quarters, darling? I told them to re-decorate. I hope you like it.”

He looked up at his mother and gave her a grateful smile. “It’s lovely, Mama. Thank you.”

Her fine jewelled hand ruffled his curls, cropped short and fluffy despite the military haircut. “We are all glad to have you back with us, dear boy.” She said with a warm smile. “I just hope you will be happy here. We do all worry about you so.”

He rose from the table. “If you will all excuse me. Father-” he respectfully bowed to him. “Mother.”

Loras heard his brother say in the background to his father: “Now look what you’ve done, you’ve antagonised him and chased him away!” and his father’s indignant response but he took no notice. He was just glad to finally get away from the table and his father’s scrutiny.  
 _I have three months of this to endure. How am I ever going to get through this?_

“I really wish Father wouldn’t do that.” Margaery looked thoughtful as they made their way back to the bedrooms. “You’ve only just returned from the regiment and he’s pushing you about going out into society.”

He knew he could rely on Margaery to be on his side, no matter what. She understood exactly how he felt, without words. He put his arm round her as she rested her head on his shoulder. The servants discreetly ducked out of the way, sensing the young master and mistress of the house required privacy. Most of them had been with the family since before they were born, they were practically part of the family themselves.

Loras was surprisingly tired after his long journey. He just wanted to sleep for a week and shut out the world, but there was little chance of that happening, not with his father intent on his re-entry to society. He appreciated her quiet sympathy and understanding. Her loyalty and support even if he dared not confide the reason for his black mood and melancholy.

“You don’t have to attend all those balls and soirees, not if you don’t want. I’m more than capable of representing the family and he knows it.”

“I should. Aloysha and Sasha invited me to their estate in the country if things get too much. But I have to try and make an effort. He is right, in a way- it is true I cannot hide from the world. It’s just the way he says it.” 

She squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile as they arrived outside his chambers.

“I missed you whilst we were at barracks. It’s not the same without you here.”

“I missed you too.” 

She kissed him on the cheek before turning to her own chambers. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk later, I promise.”

“Goodnight, Maggie.”

She looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. “Goodnight, dear brother.”

 

He opened the door of his new chambers, resolving to thank his mother the next time he saw her. The interior decorators had done a splendid job on the room, it looked cosy and lived in with a big neatly made bed, a spacious fireplace, a thick brown fur rug luxurious enough to bury his bare toes in as he used to when he was a child and used to share with Garlan, thick velour curtains round the windows to block out the cold air, even the bed-robe and slippers hanging on a stand near the hearth, waiting for him to come and dress for bed. Such care and attention to detail, little expressions of love shown. He recognised Margaery’s stitching on the slippers, her favourite pattern of wool-work roses on a dark background.

He took off his formal clothes and got ready for bed, hoping that tomorrow was a new and better day and he would be ready to face it. For the first time in a long while he wanted to be happy.  
As he finished his devotions in front of the tiny icon his mother had bought him years ago as a small child and he’d kept as a reminder of home, Loras had a spark of hope that things might change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’ll escort your sister to the Scherbatsky’s ball after the opera, Loras?” his father asked, the next morning. To be frank, it sounded more like an order, but Loras wasn’t going to quibble too much.  
Loras was already starting to regret agreeing to go out. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that everyone who was anyone would want to attend and that meant crowds. Crowds of people all wanting a piece of him, asking questions and chattering. He didn’t know if he could bear it, but he’d made a promise to Margaery and he wanted to make her happy. _It’s one night, I can deal with this for one night._ Couldn’t he?

“Yes, Father.”

Mace patted his ample stomach with satisfaction at getting his own way. “Good. I knew I could rely on you Loras to step up and do your duty. Garlan will attend the soiree at Kitty’s and the opera with you and Margaery, but Leonette is coming early in the morning and he’s expected to meet her at the station.”  
Loras resigned himself to a trying night. 

As soon as they realised he was a part of the famed and wealthy Tyrell family, the fortune hunters and vapid girls came out all trying their damnedest to ensnare him. He would be a good catch for the woman who finally got him to commit and walk her down the aisle but he just wasn’t interested. He never had a sweetheart, never participated in the pursuit of nubile young noblewomen which almost seemed to be an unofficial sport amongst the cavalry officers of his regiment. Maybe he was waiting for the right one as he made the excuse, as his peers looked at him amiss. _I’ve never wanted any of those girls as much as I wanted him, God help me._ Perhaps his life would be so much easier if he did. If only he could forget his longing!

 

Loras knocked on the door of Margaery’s room before they headed out for the evening. He wanted to catch her alone if he could, to talk intimately. “Are you decent?” he called from the doorway.  
She poked her head round the door, her hair still untamed in shining curls down her shoulders to her back. “Yes, of course Anoushka is just finishing lacing me up and I’m not due to leave for Kitty’s for at least half an hour. Come in!”  
Loras stepped into the chamber and looked at his sister’s outfit for the evening. She looked ravishing in eau de nil silk tulle with creeping roses and vines decorating her bodice and skirts. Her shoulders rose bare and lovely from the low pin-tucked decollete of her dress. Margaery fastened the clasp of her pearl and diamond necklace, a magnificent piece crafted into elaborate roses. As she sat, Anoushka weaved her magic on her silky golden-brown curls - so like his own but much longer and luxuriant, braiding it into an elaborate chignon and pinning it securely. The maid teased out a couple of curly wisps at the front to soften the hair—style. As a finishing touch, she fixed some sweet pink blushed roses just behind her ear to set off her mistress’s coiffure to perfection and bobbed a curtsy to the young master of the house.

“How do I look?” Margaery addressed his reflection in the mirror.

“Absolutely beautiful.” He gazed back at her admiringly.

She smiled at him in the mirror keeping her head still as the maid finished her handiwork. “Thank you Loras, You always know exactly what to say. That will be all, Anoushka, thank you very much.” The maid discreetly disappeared leaving them alone.

“Well! Dinner was a bundle of laughs, just as I thought it would be! He just couldn’t wait-” she said, her tone dry and ironic. “- and why did he have to bring up Willas again? It may seem to disloyal to say it, but sometimes I can’t help thinking if he hasn’t got anything nice to say about Willas, then maybe he shouldn’t say anything at all.”

Even though he was inclined to agree with her, Loras said nothing about that.

“I know Father wants me to socialise and get out more. I just wish I felt a bit more enthusiastic about it.”

“You will do. Father means well, it’s just that-”  
 _He’s a bit too enthusiastic about it? That his ambitions know no earthly bounds?_ “I know.”

“It’s not so bad,” She tried to console him, looking over her shoulder at him to look him in the eye. “-Alexei and Sasha are both going to be there and I think they should make an appearance at the Scherbatsky’s as well. Everyone’s going to be there.”

That was the last thing he wanted to hear, not when he felt so nervous already. He sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

She rose from her padded boudoir stool and wound her arms round him, giving him a hug.

“You’ll crush your dress.” He reproved. “- and I have no doubt that it cost a fortune!”

“Bother my dress!” She cocked her head, regarding him with a serious air. He’d never been able to hide much from her.“In all seriousness brother, I can’t help but worry about you sometimes. You sounded so down in some of your letters…”

“I’m fine.” He said, putting a brave face on matters for her sake. “I’m home now, and I’m sure I’ll be better soon. Being with you all is doing me the world of good.”  
 _I don’t really have any right to feel sorry for myself, not when Willas suffers so,_ He thought.

“Good. I don’t like to see you so unhappy.”

For a moment he considered telling a white lie and saying he wasn’t unhappy but Maggie was remarkably perceptive and able to tell right away as if by witchcraft if he was not telling the truth. He decided against it.

“One day you’ll find someone perfect for you. Your soul-mate, the one your heart calls to, and you’ll wonder how you could ever have been so unhappy.” She soothed.

“What if I had already met er, them-” he hesitated to say the next word he’d wanted to say -him- lest he shocked her. “- and I’d had no choice but to let them go?”

“Is there someone you long for? Is that the reason for your despair, Loras?”  
He bent his head, not willing to admit it.

“You promised you’d never have secrets from me. You promised!”

Loras looked at his younger sister’s determined face. There was no one else he was closest to, no one who knew his own heart quite as well. As well as he got on with Garlan and Willas too, he and Maggie had always been close.

“Are you still thinking about him?” She lowered her voice even though they were alone. “Renly Steffonovich?”

He sighed. It was such a relief to admit it at last. To not have to fight to keep his feelings inside.

“You know?”

“I might be younger, but I do have some powers of observation.” Maggie’s mouth quirked slightly . “You were very close once, until he went away to Europe and you got into military academy. I mean it’s not that you don't have friends- you’re pretty close with Sasha and Alexei Vronsky, but I don’t think there’s been anyone else since. Am I right?”

She’d always been more knowing and worldly than he, despite being younger. One day he wished he could be as wise and sure of himself as she was.

“I like him. I always have. I still do.” His shoulders slumped in despair. “-Lord help me, I still do.”

She opened her arms to embrace him again and Loras accepted it needing her comfort. She stroked the short silky curls at his nape, tangling her fingers in them.

“Shush, shush Lorasyusha, dear brother-” she rocked him in her arms as if he were a child in need of comfort.

“I shouldn’t be as affected as I am still. It’s been years since I last saw him. He’s probably forgotten all about me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” she said quietly almost to herself.

Loras stopped in his tracks, not daring to hope. “Maggie? Do you know something I don’t?”

“Nothing just rumours and hearsay. You know the usual, Kitty heard it from Dolly who heard it from Betsy.”

“-And God knows no one believes anything that Betsy says without cast-iron proof. That woman is a menace-”

“Come, I’m near enough ready. Shall we make our way to the soiree? I know Kitty was very nervous about it. It’s her first official one and Alexei’s back from barracks as well.” Margaery said hastily, eager to get his mind off the subject of Princess Elizaveta Tserkova.

Loras had little patience or liking for the woman if he were honest, but it was nearly impossible to avoid socialising with her as Muscovite society was so insular. It didn’t help that she was Alexei’s cousin so he couldn’t avoid the blasted woman!

“What did you hear?”

“Silly Talk. Rumours. Don’t think of it, or we’ll be late.” she uttered with haste

“Maggie, you can’t leave me dangling, not after that!”

She relented. “I’ll ask Kitty what she’s heard at the soiree, I promise. Now come we must fly, or we’ll be late and you know how I hate tardiness!”

 

“You both look so wonderful. Don’t you look so dashing in your dress uniform, Loras?” his mother sighed with pleasure as she saw them get ready to leave.

Margaery fastened her thick creamy fur cloak round her, giving one last satisfied glance in the mirror.“We’ll try not to be too late, Maman, I promise-”

“Send a note back if you’re going to be staying out late, please, you know how I worry.”

He bowed, with a respectful smile for his dear mother. “Of course, Maman.”

“I remember being so young and beautiful the world at my feet like it is for you both. I know you’ll both make your father and I proud.” Alerie looked a little bit wistful as she reminisced about the old days.

“Come Loras, we don’t want to be late, do we?” Margaery said lightly hugging her mother with real affection.  
He took his leave of his mother, kissing her on her cheek.

“You’re getting so tall now! My sweet little rosebuds are growing up, both of them-” Alerie smiled, a little sadly at the thought. “Go on, have fun!”  
They stepped out into the brisk Moscow night on the way to the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Loras was relieved when the reception made their way finally to the opera-house. Once he was spared the obligation to make small-talk he started to enjoy himself more. He’d spend enough time here to be polite, and then he would attempt to persuade Alexei and Sasha to skip the ball and get roaringly drunk somewhere. That sounded like a plan as far as he was concerned. There was a gentleman’s club down by Mariinsky Square that he’d heard good things about. Perhaps he’d get dead drunk, and forget the world that way.  
He glanced at the programme which he had picked up after Maggie had dropped it carelessly at Kitty’s soiree in her eagerness to talk with her friend and followed the girls into their box. 

Princess Kitty Scherbatskaya was one of the more congenial eligible ladies in his circle of friends, mostly because she actually had a mostly sensible head on her shoulders and didn’t spend her time shamelessly flirting and chasing him ruthlessly across Moscow, despite his lack of interest as most of the other ladies did. 

Her marital ambitions and attentions were firmly directed towards Alexei Vronsky. To be fair, they would probably make a handsome couple: her golden pink and white prettiness and his dashing looks, both as high-born and privileged as each other. He wasn’t convinced in his heart of hearts that Alexei loved her enough, though.  
Perhaps I expect too much of a match. Perhaps I’m the one who is too much of a romantic. But what is the point of settling for second best?

 

The crowd were still filtering into the theatre, still circulating and bubbling with excitement. It was the first time that Don Carlos by Verdi was being performed here in Russia and Maggie had been so keen to go, raving about reports of the music in her letters to him in the barracks. She and Kitty had pored over the libretto and the play it was based on by Schiller according to her letters, he felt like he couldn’t let her down by not attending. Still, he could have done with a shot of vodka to calm his nerves and deaden his senses.

Maggie’s fan beat rapidly with excitement and her honey-gold eyes shone. “What a crush! I can’t wait to hear the opera, I’m so excited, aren’t you Kitty?”

“I’m on tenterhooks, you have no idea!” they looked at each other, exchanging glances of sheer excitement. 

“Ladies, how very delightful to see you,” said a voice Loras never thought he’d hear again. For a moment he thought that he was hallucinating, brought on by his hopeless longing for Prince Renly. “-may I say you both look enchanting tonight. I’m glad you’re looking forward to the opera as I am.”

“Prince Renly?” he stammered, feeling like a green school-boy, all sophistication and poise fled out of the window. “-Your Grace?”

“Your excellency!” Kitty and Maggie sank to their knees, leaving Loras staring stupidly at his old friend as if his sense had been clean stolen away from him like his breath.

The first thing that Loras found himself thinking faced with Renly in the flesh once more was that he’d grown up handsome as a fairy-tale prince. He’d always been a good-looking boy with the coal black hair of the Baratheons, the fiercely blue eyes and impressive height. He had a neatly trimmed beard, long dark hair tied back neatly in a queue, which gave him a faintly bohemian look, beautifully cut clothes just flamboyant enough to get away with in polite society and that smile Loras had never forgot, the one that could charm a saint into doing anything Renly wanted.

“Please, there’s no need. I’m just here as a private citizen watching the opera. I’ve heard great things about it, Mademoiselle Tyrell.” He was saying to Margaery, making an effort to put them at ease.  
Maggie glowed with pleasure at being addressed by the prince with such friendliness. Next to her, Kitty’s eyes sparkled as she allowed him to kiss her hand.

“I have to say, I’m so excited to watch it finally. I had to drag Loras out with me.” Margaery was saying to the prince.

The Prince gave him an assessing look. Loras hesitated to meet his eyes but gathered the courage to look up.

His eyes were just as blue as he’d remembered, that intense blue that seared like a concentrated beam of light through coloured glass in bright sunshine.  
”Well, I am glad you succeeded. It would have been a terrible shame if I had missed my dear friend on my return back home.”

As soon as Prince Renly left the box briefly Kitty turned to Margaery and nudged her with excitement. “I know my heart belongs to Aloysha but there’s no harm in looking is there, not for a moment?”

She fluttered her fan in excitement. “I know! He is such a ridiculously handsome man, and so friendly as well.”

“I had no idea he and your dear brother were such friends?” Kitty remarked.  
“Yes well, they did spend a lot of time together in their youth. Loras used to be his squire until he started at military academy. Father was so adamant about us making contacts at court-”

Loras filtered out their girlish chatter, his mind reeling by his encounter with Renly.  
 _I’m not over him. I’m never going to be over him. Lord help me, what am I going to do?_

As the opera started and he got sucked into the drama, Loras was drawn to the close male relationship between Don Carlos, the eponymous hero and his close friend and companion Rodrigo, Duca de Posa. Throughout everything Posa was there for his prince, supporting him even as the hero’s relationship with his father Fillipo disintegrated into bitter jealousy and conflict.  
Such love he has for his prince. He couldn’t help but relate to the characters just a little, imagining himself as Posa, ready and willing to serve and die for his prince watching him fall in hopeless love and able to do nothing.  
He felt Margaery’s hand squeeze his during the auto de fe scene.

“Are you enjoying it?” she mouthed.

He nodded. He was glad he had come with her tonight even if nothing else happened.

Loras thought that Prince Renly was just being polite in front of the ladies when he said he would join them at the interval but he was as good as his word. As soon as the last chord sounded and the lights went up, he made his way back to the box and knocked for admittance.

“Your Grace! How very kind of you to join us once more!” Kitty was about to rise to curtsy once again but Renly stopped her just in time. “Dear lady, that won’t be necessary. I just here to catch up with an old friend and socialise. Please, be at ease.” He made his way to the seat next to Loras and sat down, stretching out his long limbs in front of him.  
“It’s been a long time.”  
“Yes.” He replied, unable to tear his eyes away from him, drinking in the differences between the youthful prince that he once knew and the handsome sophisticated man in front of him. Loras couldn’t take his eyes off the prince scarcely believing he was sat next to him, his leg pressing against his casually, as if it were nothing.  
Renly was talking of his travels abroad, trips to France, Germany, Spain, Greece, Constantinople, Italy, England, Scotland and even a short trip to the United States. He must have seen so much since he departed from Russia.

“There’s a whole new world out there, a world that very few of our countrymen get to see. I feel extraordinarily lucky to have had the opportunity.” Renly was saying, his eyes shining with enthusiasm so strong it was infectious.”- but I must admit ‘tis good to be back home in the boson of the Motherland. I think travelling allows you see the place with new eyes.”

As he leant forward, eager to impart the excitement of his experiences, Loras found himself staring at his mouth, feeling a strong urge to kiss him. 

_I’m hopeless. I’m not remotely over him, not one bit._

“Tell me what you’ve been doing with yourself! I feel like I’m hogging the conversation. So unforgivably rude of me.”

Loras blushed, his face growing warm.“I went to Military Academy after you left. I was promoted to lieutenant and after the vacation, we shall probably move to one of the trouble-spots in the Empire.” he said. 

He kept quiet about his unhappiness when he first joined the regiment. The arrogance and aloofness he'd cultivated as a shield with the others lest he get too close. The conflict with Vronsky, which had gone on, rivalry spiked with antagonism until it exploded into a fight outside a tavern. After that strangely they had found themselves great friends.

“I had no doubt you would make yourself a success. You were always so much more driven and determined than I-”  
“Your Grace-”  
“No, ‘tis true. You could do anything you wished. I have doubt one day you'll be a great man, one I'm proud to call a friend.” 

Loras remembered that the Prince had lived a rather lonely existence in his youth shut up in one of the Royal residences and given the station of a great lord very early. Attended by many who deferred to his status as the Tsar's younger brother, but lacking in true friends and companions. When he'd joined his household, it hadn't taken them long to become firm friends, Renly being relieved to be in contact with someone of his own age for a change and with something in common with him.

“You will be attending the Ball at the Scherbatsky’s, won’t you? I feel like I don’t know a soul and yet Robert was very insistent that I make an appearance in lieu of him.” Renly told him as they sat together during the interval.

“Yes, I’m accompanying Margaery and Princess Kitty.” He told him, feeling unaccountably glad he went out tonight and met the prince. Bless his persistent sister for making him leave the house and come here tonight. He resolved to thank her later.

“Please have this.”

Loras looked down at the object Renly had pressed into his hand. It was a small cream card with an address printed on it in copperplate.

“I would very much like to keep in touch. Would that be acceptable to you?” Renly’s voice was low and confiding in his ear.

“Certainly, your Grace.”

“I remember us being the very greatest of friends. I would like it if we could have this again. Loras, I missed you.”

Loras tried to stop his heart beating so violently that he feared it was going to come out of his chest with excitement. 

_Don’t be stupid, he doesn’t really mean it, he’s just being friendly and gracious. Does he even remember what we were to one another in our youth, before our elders separated us? Do not read too much into a friendly gesture!_

Despite his dislike of crowds and the social whirl, Loras found that he was actually looking forward to the Scherbatsky’s ball.


	4. Chapter 4

The Scherbatskys had done themselves proud with this soiree at their elegant town residence. The party was packed with the cream of Muscovite society, all eager to socialise and catch up with one another. Hands were pressed, old friends were greeted and as the music filled the room couples paired up and took to the dancefloor.  
Kitty looked contentedly around, glad that her ball was such a social success. “I must go and help Mama receive. I shall catch up with you both later.” She kissed Margaery on the cheek, beaming with innocent happiness. “I’m so glad you and Loras were able to come tonight. It means a lot to me. First I get to meet the Prince at the opera and now all Moscow is here at my ball!”  
Margaery looked at her fondly, watching her friend flit to join her parents to receive the guests still flooding in.  
Kitty looked so lovely and fresh in her pale pink gown and modest string of creamy pearls, it’s classical simplicity suited her young beauty. The gentle flush in her cheeks and stars in her eyes made her look truly lovely. "I hope she gets everything she wishes for. Dear sweet girl-" Margaery smiled as she passed. Loras summoned a footman to attend to his sister's furs and get her a drink, greeting friends and acquaintances as they passed. Several of the men congratulated him on his exploits at Military camp, extending invitations for other parties and gatherings or inviting him to their country estates. He could feel the admiring glances of the ladies as they saw him in his pristine cream uniform, openly appreciating the beauty of his features."You're a good friend to her." he said as they side-stepped the crush, before of the enterprising madams could reel him in. "I try." she linked her arm in his as they made their way into the ballroom.

 

Loras suppressed a groan inwardly as he saw Princess Betsy making her way purposefully surrounded by her little coterie of followers. There was no way he was going to be able to escape her, easily exposed as he was. He was just going to have to hope that she was going to be mercifully brief, whatever she wanted from him. 

“Princess Betsy-” he said, elegantly bending over her hand. "-as always, what a pleasure."

She smirked at his attention as she greeted him presenting a lily-white hand for him to kiss gallantly. The girls all sighed and cooed, irritating him faintly. He heard whispers of : 'Isn't he so dashing? Such a handsome man! Is he with anyone, d'ye know?'  
 _Did the woman need a chorus for everything?,_ he asked himself. _She wasn’t on stage, did she think she’d just escaped from an opera?_ He half expected her to burst into song, bitchy little coterie cooing maliciously in sweet close harmonies in the background. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, Maragery and I must circulate."

“Prince Renly is back from his travels with a foreign wife.” Princess Betsy remarked, blithely chattering away as her little group gathered on the sidelines eagerly scoping out the competition. She happened to walk past Loras and Alexei, nodding slightly in recognition before moving forward and getting a refill of her champagne.  
Loras couldn’t help hearing her remark, which was why she’d taken such pains that she should be heard. He reeled, his mind in turmoil. 

_Renly married? Renly with a wife? He couldn’t imagine it. He couldn’t let himself imagine it._

He moved closer, eavesdropping on their conversation and hating himself for it. _Never again_ , he told himself, but I have to know-

“Duchessa Arianne Martell, I hear her name is.” said one of her cronies keen to get some credit for knowledge. "She's foreign nobility. I'm surprised the prince looked abroad for love, with such charming and well-born ladies at his disposal but there's no accounting for taste, is there?"

Betsy frowned at having been kept in the dark. She sounded almost offended that someone in their close-knit circle had the temerity to marry without her knowledge and approval.

“Does anyone know what she is like? Anyone spoken to her at all?” said one lady eagerly. "That is the most gorgeous gown! I wonder who it's by? Amazing colour on her and those sapphires!"

“Well, they’ve only just returned from abroad. Apparently it was quite the whirlwind betrothal and wedding. A luxurious honeymoon in Venice and Florence, and rumours has it the Tsar has granted the use of a wonderful palace in Kiev as their summer home.”

“Really, how fascinating! Is she?” Lady Natalia indelicately hinted. "-you know? In the family way?"

“I doubt it. Seems to be quite the marriage of convenience. She wends her merry way and so does he.” Betsy tittered, a malicious edge to her tinkling laugh. “How very liberal.”

“What sort of a woman is she?” asked her friend, still trying to make her mind up as to her opinion of the newcomer. She turned to Betsy for the official verdict.

Betsy inclined her head to where a petite dark-haired woman with big dark eyes circulated on the other side of the room, flitting from one social group to the next. She moved with a sensuous grace that drew masculine eyes with such effortless ease, dazed by the sway of her womanly hips, the lush luxuriant glossy black ringlets and lovely dark gold of her skin. She was wearing a magnificent set of diamonds and sapphires, dazzling in the light and highlighting the gorgeous navy satin of her gown.

" I think he’s dancing with Margaery Tyrell at the moment. They make quite the fetching couple." Natalia observed, craning over her fan in interest and frank appraisal of his figure and his dashing looks. “D’ye think he’s looking for a mistress?”

“Why, are you thinking of applying for the position, Duchess?” Betsy cast a snide glance at her friend.

“Well, he’s really rather good-looking and so well-connected. It wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Natalia said with a hint of smugness. "- and he's easily as good-looking as the Tsar was in his youth. I wonder whether he was as vigorous a lover?" she trailed off dreamily envisaging the prospect in a lustful reverie.

Betsy unsheathed her claws, all too willing to sharpen her wicked wit on one of her companions.“Looks like Margaery’s beaten you to the punch. You’re going to have to get up earlier in the morning to get one over on her.”

Loras had heard enough. He withdrew from the group cursing his curiosity. I shouldn't have listened to her. What does Margaery always say? Curiosity killed the cat...

 

He shouldn’t be having such thoughts about the Prince, not now he knew that he was married to such an exquisitely desirable woman as Arianne Martell. He’d seen the way men’s eyes followed her as she walked, how they made absolute fools of themselves trying to gain their attention. He saw Stiva Oblonsky do an almost comical double-take as she approached him, his mouth practically hanging open with admiration.  
They were such a beautiful couple. Looking at her, Loras didn’t doubt that Renly was madly in love with his wife. He had probably completely forgotten what had been between them, dismissing it as an adolescent infatuation. A bit of not so innocent fooling round between two lonely lads.  
The thought made him feel more miserable he would like to admit, even to himself. 

Alexei was lingering with purpose round a beautiful older brunette woman dressed in elegant black with a stunning necklace of diamonds in a rose setting that sparkled beguilingly in the light of the candles. Loras recognised her vaguely but had trouble putting a name to a face. He frowned, trying to remember who she was and why she seemed familiar. 

“Who’s the woman?” he asked Margaery in passing as they crossed in the dance.

Her head went up instantly, scenting intrigue like an expert. “What woman?”

She had to wait until their paths crossed again to continue their communication.

“Over there, with the dark curls and doe-like eyes next to Vronsky.” Loras pointed out.  
Margaery frowned, trying to work out the identity of the mysterious woman as she whirled past, Renly’s arms round her as they danced a polonaise. 

“Are you two gossiping already?” he teased, whirling her away.

 

The woman was leaning closer to his friend. Even though she was shaking her head in refusal her body language was open and inviting, her hand idly trailing down his arm as she laughed at some private jest between them.  
Loras was not that surprised. Women seemed to throw themselves at Alexei Vronsky they just couldn’t help themselves, it was like cats in a bed of catnip. A look into those big boyish soulful blue eyes and one of his smiles and they quite forgot themselves.  
He thanked God and all his saints that Maggie had more sense.

“Oblonsky’s sister. Don’t you recognise her? She married Karenin and moved to St Peter’s ages ago. I wonder what she’s doing here.” Margaery told him on their next crossing of paths.

“That was quick.” He had no doubt she’d recruited the feminine intelligence network to inform herself thoroughly.

Oblonsky’s distinctive good-natured laugh rang out from the gaming table, evidently experiencing some good luck. _Well, that explains what she’s doing here perhaps. But it doesn’t explain what she’s doing round Alexei Vronsky. Kitty will not be pleased._

He passed her, frantically trying to reach Vronsky and failing. Every time the younger girl tried to get close, she would be swirled away by another dance partner, or Vronsky and Anna Arkadyevna would disappear again. He could see her growing frustration at being thwarted yet again.

 

“What’s the matter, darling? You mustn’t scowl so.” Loras sought to lighten the mood a little as he approached Kitty who stood forlornly on the sidelines at her own ball.  
Kitty’s hands tightened on her fan so hard, he thought she would break it. She nodded curtly. “Look. Over there.”

Alexei was standing intimately close to Anna. He’d bent so close it would not take much to kiss her, her lashes were fanned out on her cheeks as she looked down the picture of demureness. Whatever he was saying, it was bringing a becoming flush to her cheeks.  
How on earth could a young girl, even one as pretty and fresh as Kitty ever compete with that? It was like comparing a rose in full bloom with a daisy. Hardly fair to do so.

“He’s just talking. She isn’t often up from St Petersberg.” He told her, feeling like he was making excuses for Vronsky and hating it that he felt he should.

“But she’s married! To Alexei Alexandrovitch! Why is she even flirting with Vronsky anyway?” Kitty pouted, not convinced at all by his words. “That isn’t just talking, believe me!”  
Loras tried his best to cheer her up. He took her arm and led her back onto the dance-floor. "You can't let him spoil your night, dear girl. " Suddenly he had an idea, something that would delight his sister's friend. He'd observed her flush of pleasure as she'd met Prince Renly and her delight as he'd kissed her hand and paid attention to her. If this wouldn't take her mind off Alexei's flirting, then nothing would. "Wait here for a moment."

Renly was talking with Kitty's parents, talking about his adventures abroad and charming the Dowager Princess with his faultless manners. He was just introducing his wife to them when he noticed Loras hovering in the background.  
"If you will excuse me?" he discreetly withdrew, leaving Arianne to continue their conversation.

"Loras, what is it?" Renly said as they moved away. "I feel like I haven't had a chance to talk properly to you yet. So many people to meet-"

"I feel stupid for asking this of you but would you mind awfully dancing with Princess Ekaterina? She's rather unhappy at the moment and I think it would cheer her up immensely. You know, a dance with a handsome Prince-"

Loras realised his slip of the tongue and blushed violently, berating himself for betraying his secret. _You idiot, you might have well flat-out told him in the main ball-room in front of everyone you're completely infatuated with him still_ , he reproved himself. _You are such a fool around him, Loras Tyrell._ If Renly noticed his slip of the tongue, he was kind or tactful enough not to draw notice to it.  
Renly glanced towards the miserable girl. He seemed to understand the situation and nodded, heading towards her with a smile. He'd always had a kindness and an interest in people, managing to charm them and put them at ease. "Certainly-"

 

Kitty danced with Prince Renly who seemed to be trying to cheer her up but she was utterly distracted by Alexei and Anna still dancing with each other. She scarcely seemed to notice his efforts. Every few minutes she would glance towards the couple hoping to attract Alexei’s attention and spark some jealousy, but it didn’t seem to work. It was as if there was no one else in their intimate world but them, and Kitty was like a moth shut outside in the cold, trying to reach his light, banging on the windowpane in increasing desperation and being utterly ignored.

Vronsky and Anna carried on, oblivious to Kitty's humiliation and anguish. They were dancing together now, wrapped round each other with an intimacy which was faintly indecent. People were starting to notice. Conversations were exchanged behind hands and fans none of which Loras suspected were very good-natured about the subject at hand. 

 

Margaery found her best friend hiding in the corner at her own ball, and decided to get to the bottom of the situation. ”What’s this, Kitty? You can’t be a wallflower at your own ball?” 

The girl turned to face her, face all red and tear-stained. She sniffled pitifully, her mouth pulled down in misery. “I am an idiot, I am the worst kind of idiot!” she muttered.

“Kitty, that’s not true.” Margaery started, trying her hardest to rally her friend in her distress. “Come, what is this? Crying over a man?”

Kitty raised her eyes, which were starting to go pink in her efforts not to cry again. Her lower lip trembled.“He’s dancing with her. He’s been dancing with all night. And everyone is talking-”

Loras awkwardly shuffled, uncomfortable to being witness to her emotional breakdown. He would have liked nothing better than to make a swift get away, but Margaery gave him a glare which made it clear he wasn't going to get away that easily. "Back me up here, Loras!" she hissed under her breath. He really didn’t know what to say to her. He was Alexei’s friend, sure but he liked Kitty, and she didn’t deserve to be so publicly humiliated at her own ball. Everyone had been talking and for all the wrong reasons. It was a shame for this to be done so publicly.

“I’m not wrong, am I?” she appealed to both of them her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It isn't just jealousy and an over-active imagination?"

Margaery stroked her fair hair wrapping her arm round the younger girl. “No, Kitty darling you’re not wrong.”

“I don’t know what he’s playing at. He’s been nothing but attentive ever since you all returned from Tver. I really thought that he wanted me.”

“You mustn’t let him get to you. You’re better than that aren’t you Kitty?” soothed Margaery.

“But I want him. I feel so humiliated!” Kitty started to sob quietly, dampening her handkerchief. Margaery handed her another pristine lacce- trimmed one from her reticule which she accepted gratefully. “Thank you Margaery dear, you’re such a star. I honestly don’t not know what I would do without you.”

“He’s been paying court to me for months. Maman favours him utterly and I thought now that he was away from the regiment that we-” she sniffled, pressing the sodden kerchief to her face. “-that he would-”

“Shush Kitty, there there-”

“Dolly was so sure that tonight was the night he was going to ask. And to think I flat-out refused Levin.”

“Konstantin’s in town?” Margaery pricked up her ears learning something new from her friend. Interesting that Kitty hadn’t mentioned it at all.  
Kitty had the grace to blush slightly. “Yes, I met him skating. That’s not the point. He asked me just before the reception and I said ‘no’!”

“I didn’t know this had happened.” remarked Margaery. ”- and you say he made a proposal to you?”

“I didn’t want to think about it, Maggie. You understand, don’t you?” Kitty gave her friend her most appealing look. “It’s not that I was keeping secrets.”

Margaery swopped a glance with Loras over Kitty’s fair head. Loath as she was to disillusion her friend about men and love it would probably save her a lot of heartache in the long run if she knew the truth.

“If he was serious about you, he wouldn’t have flirted with another woman, in front of you. Perhaps it’s better that you find out now while you are still free, rather than later when you are bound to him for life.”

“You mean like Dolly and Stiva?”

They all knew of it although it was hardly the thing to talk of in polite society. Stephan Oblonsky was a pleasant man, everyone’s friend, but the fact of the matter was that he was an inveterate Ladies’ man and his wife was deeply unhappy every time another one of his flings came to light.

“I might be young, but I notice things. I know he has a wandering eye and terrible wandering hands and it hurts Darya so, but everyone forgives him because he’s such a genial man!” There was a bitterness in her voice that Loras and Margaery had never heard before. Margaery looked at her friend, surprised at her cynicism and disillusion. “Is that what I have to look forward to?" Margaery embraced her friend, with a determined look on her face which told Loras she'd resolved to speak to Alexei on the subject. Frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved.


	5. Chapter 5

“You look rather fierce,” Alexei laughed as he saw Margaery approach him as the ball was winding down. He had intended to move on to the bar near Mariinsky Square and get drunk. Perhaps he could persuade Loras and Sasha to join him on a revel.

“May I talk to you for a moment Alexei?” Margaery said briskly. “-in private?”

“I’m busy-”

“This should only take a moment.”

She had a look on her beautiful face that showed she was not going to take ‘No’ as an acceptable answer. He’d got used to that stubborn look during his acquaintance with Loras. It was startling just how alike they looked to be honest.

 

“What’s this all about then?” he folded his arms across his chest leaning back in his usual confident arrogant fashion. “Really,what was so important that you must insist upon conversing with me?”

“Do you think that you’re being quite fair to Kitty?” she said as as soon as they withdrew to a deserted room, going straight on the attack.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Vronsky lightly tried to deflect her sally, but she scowled, not willing to give up.

“Don’t give me that!”

Vronsky attempted to laugh off her anger, dancing away from the thrust of her accusation. “- Really, Maggie. I have no idea what you’re going on about-”

“You and Oblonsky’s sister dancing with each other all night.” She narrowed her eyes, annoyed at his prevarication. As far as she was concerned that was a sure sign of guilt.

“I’m at a ball, Maggie, what do you expect me to do? Stand around propping up the walls?”

She wasn’t fooled by his faux-innocence, giving him a suspicious look that reminded him of her formidable grandmere. Loras and Willas jokingly referred to her as a battleaxe, but “All night?”

“You’ve a suspicious mind, Mademoiselle Tyrell.” He teased, flirtng with her just a little.

She wasn’t taking the bait. “That rot might work on Kitty- she’s a young lass and doesn’t know any better- but I wasn’t born yesterday.

“You’d think I’d committed some terrible sin. Honestly, what’s riled you so?”

“What were you doing flirting with a married woman. Oblonsky’s sister no less!” she poked him in the chest.

“I don’t know how you have the nerve to demand answers as if I have to answer to you.” He paced away from her, riled by her persistence and his own conscience. If Margaery Tyrell had noticed and felt the need to intervene, then he would have to mollify and appease the girl and her family before things got out of hand. He had no wish to be chased from the Scherbatsky residence with a blunderbuss, handled by her iracible father. For one thing people would talk dreadfully.

“I know you are a great friend of Kitty but I never though she would take things so seriously!” he said , feeling like he was trying to justify himself to her and resenting that he had to do so. 

“She wanted you to marry her! Surely you knew how things were, and you encouraged it.” 

“I was just being pleasant-”

“Don’t make excuses, like a schoolboy caught with his hand in the cookie-jar. Admit it, you behaved badly!”

“Maybe I did-I feel bad about Kitty I really do. You’re right, perhaps I allowed things to get too involved, but I’m in love now Maggie don’t you see?"

“In love? How can you know you’re in love. With Oblonsky’s sister? You barely know her!” Margaery gave him an appalled look.

“To tell the truth, Princess Scherbatskaya is better off without me. She’s a pretty girl, I’m sure she’ll have many offers for her hand.”

Margaery shook her head. “You are cruel, Alexei.”

“I wouldn’t be a good husband to her, do you see? That passion it simply isn’t there. I would make her very unhappy.” He gave her his most soulful look, willing her to understand his predicament.

She wasn’t remotely swayed by the soulful blue eyes at all. He wondered if he was starting to lose his touch.“You haven’t even tried, Alexei.”

“Maybe, but that is my fault, not hers. She is utterly blameless. I deserve whatever censure you throw at me, I know it.”

“So how did you fall for Madame Karenina then, since you are so convinced you are in love.”

“I met her at the train station an I was captivated the moment I laid eyes on her. I kept wishing and hoping that she would make an appearance so I could meet her. The fact of the matter is, I’m in love madly, head over heels. I can’t sleep breathe think but of her. I’m sorry but I am unlikely to change my mind. I’m sorry, truly I am.” he sighed. "I never meant to hurt Princess Ekaterina, you must believe me."

"And yet you did, Alexei-" she said as she left him, closing the door behind her.

 

If only he could have felt a fraction of that passion for poor Kitty!   
Margaery shook her head, pitying her friend who had in the most public way her romantic illusions shattered. She only hoped she would be able to laugh it off and move on, but Kitty was terribly young and she felt things deeply. Perhaps she would be better off with a more sensible man like Konstanin Dmitryevich- who knew?

She waited to the carriage to take her home alone. Loras meeting the Prince again, the debut of Renly's wife Arianne into Muscovite society and now Kitty's break-up with Alexei over Anna Karenina. 

What an eventful night!


End file.
